


Grounders

by lelamarie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Awkward Flirting, Bellarke, Clarke is the boss, Clarke owns a bar, Detective Bellamy, Drama to come, Drinking, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Girl Power, I will add more tags as I go, Linctavia - Freeform, Octavia is on her own
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelamarie/pseuds/lelamarie
Summary: This follows Bellamy and the gang as Octavia moves out and starts work at Clarke's bar.Bellamy is less than thrilled but then he meets Clarke and it all goes downhill from there.You may find similarities at the start of this story to a certain movie however this story took on a life of its own...





	1. Moving Out

I have officially packed all of my stuff to move to my new apartment. My brother Bellamy has carried the last box down to the truck.

Although he doesn't want to admit it he's gonna really miss me even though I'm not moving that far away. 

He always knew when I turned 21 that I wanted to pursue my own path. I'd told him enough times while he was badgering me to finish college. 

I got my degree at his insistence but I was happy that I had. That's where I met my friends Harper and her boyfriend Monty.

Six years older than me, my brother is a little overprotective. Our mom died when I was 16 and he's had to look after me ever since. It's just been the two of us since then, Dad took off before I was born so Bellamy has always worked at least two jobs to get us through.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? Just to help you unpack?" He asks me a little gruffly, interrupting my thoughts.

I shake my head, "No, Harper and Monty are going to meet me there to help me get settled. " I reply softly. 

The next thing I know he has me engulfed in a huge hug, "Take care O, don't go out late alone, don't leave your drink unattended, no dating strange guys, if you need help please just call me. Ok?" He pulls away and presses some money in my hand. "Here, take this"

"Bellamy..." I start to argue.

"Just take it O. For an emergency, in case your job hunt starts off slow." He trails off.

"Thanks Bell. I love you. You know that big brother? " I say giving him another hug.

I release him and get in the small moving truck with a lump in my throat and head to my new apartment. It already seems farther away than it really is.

~~~~~

"This is your apartment? " 

The words slip out of Monty's mouth before he can stop himself. Harper shoots him a dirty look. Their friend Jasper wisely decides to keep quiet. 

"The rent was in my price range." I shrug ignoring the fact that maybe he has a point. "It'll be fine" I brush off their concern as they help me carry in boxes, set up my bed and scrub out the kitchen. Generally just getting settled. 

After several hours we take a break for pizza and a couple hours later, they leave. Monty takes the moving truck back for me while Harper and Jasper follow him in her car.

They remind me to lock the door behind them and I roll my eyes at their concern. 

I have to admit though, its nice to have people worry about you.

~~~~

I awake to the sound of my cell phone ringing, I groan not really wanting to wake up yet.

I sit up anyway knowing its probably my brother. Sure enough.

"Hello" I croak, my voice groggy from sleep.

"How was your first night being an adult?" My brother's voice greets me.

I chuckle despite myself. "It was fine, did you have any doubt?" I reply saucily. 

I can hear him smirk, "I never doubt you O. So you start the job hunt on Monday?"

"Yep, bright and early" I respond "Stop worrying Bell" I huff at him. 

"As your big brother it's officially my job to worry about you. Just don't be a stranger. Ok?"

"I won't. As soon as things settle down I promise you can come see the place ok?

"Allright" he agrees. "Well I gotta get ready for work. Take care."

"You too Bell"

I hang up and fling myself down on the bed until my stomach growls. I groan as I decide to get dressed and see where I can grab some breakfast. 

I hastily stash the money Bell gave me (six hundred dollars to be exact) in my coffee can on the kitchen counter, grab my keys and head out the door.


	2. Grounders

I find a diner about 5 blocks away and sit at the counter eating a slice of dutch apple pie, my one weakness next to chocolate of course, when I first spot them.

"I say she likes long walks and The Notebook" a girl with wavy golden hair says setting some serious cash on the table. 

"No, she likes roller coasters and Bridesmaid's" says another girl with wavy brown hair, lighter than mine, laying even more cash on the table. 

"You girls just need to pay more attention" says a third latina girl with thick reddish brown hair. "I'm going to call with hiking and Saving Private Ryan" she smirks confidently, laying more cash in the middle of the table.

All three, are beautiful, if dressed a little less conservatively than I'm used to. I almost blush looking at the amount of legs and cleavage on display this early in the morning.

The second girl lifts the magazine and reads aloud, "Miss Jenna from Dallas likes the outdoors and Saving Private Ryan! " she ends in disbelief. 

"Yoy had to have seen this one already!" The blond grumbles. 

"You are such a cheater Raven!" The brown haired girl complains.

"Umm, hellooo, she's wearing Army boots. I mean what else would it have been?" The redhead laughs, scooping up the cash.

Once they settle down the blond girl raises her glass of OJ. "To Lexa and her last week as a Grounder girl. She will be impossible to replace"

They all three toast when suddenly the song Bang Bang comes on the radio and the red head gets up and starts dancing, gyrating to the beat. "Hey Finn, turn that up baby!"

He complies while the girls dance and goof around before they resume eating their breakfast.

"Do you know those girls? " I smile at the man they referred to as Finn as he refills my coffee.

"Well, they're in here every morning around this time. They have to wind down after work." he adds knowingly. 

I glance back at them and return my gaze to him. He's not unattractive but not really my type. "Are they hookers?" I whisper innocently.

"No" he almost chokes on his laughter. "They're Grounder Girls" he says tossing me a pack of matches with the bar information on it.  
He walks away to give menus to some new customers that have just walked in.

I pocket the matches, finish my pie and head back to my apartment. 

~~~~

I have been looking for a job for almost two weeks with no luck. I'm not trying to be picky, but I really don't want to waitress. I mean I do have a freaking college degree.

As a return from a long day of job searching I notice my apartment door is slightly open. I cautiously push the door open and notice my place has been ransacked.

They took my laptop, my tv and my stereo. Those were really the only valuables I had. As I step in further I notice the stove and kitchen are in disarray. The remnants of a frozen pizza sitting at the table. 

What the hell! That asshole made himself food too!!?

As I cross to the freezer I notice something else. The coffee can is open and my emergency cash stash is gone! 

I sink down on the floor next to the counter, trying not to have a panic attack. 

When I calm down a bit I notice the matches from Grounders on the floor not too far away. I wonder to myself if the girl Lexa left and if they still need a replacement because now I need to get a job really fast.


	3. I'm a Grounder Girl

Its been one week since Lexa left to reunite with her not so ex-girlfriend Costia in Texas.

It was just a fling, she didn't mean anything to me anyway. I thought only a little bitterly. 

I sigh and continue to restock, getting ready for tonight. We were short of help now and there would be no time later. I wondered if the girl who called earlier would show up. We really needed another girl. 

"Hello..?" 

I hear a voice call from upstairs.

"Down hear, grab a case of beer and bring it with you." I call back up to her.

I continue moving cases of booze around as I hear someone come slowly down the stairs. I appraise her critically. 

Her skin is clear, she has big blue eyes with long lashes and thick wavy dark hair. She has a cute figure, petite. She seems really graceful despite carrying the heavy case of beer.

She also looks like a preschool teacher.

Are you Clarke Griffin? Uggh...Where do you want this?" She asks trying not to drop it.

"Right here. So have you ever bartended before? " I ask not telling her who I am just yet.

"Not officially, but I can mix drinks."

"We don't mix drinks here. We serve hard liquor for people who want to get drunk, fast. We have Beer in the bottle, Jim, Jack, Johnny Red, Johnny Black and Jose. All my favorite men.Maybe you should try Dropship, the tourist club down the street." I finish a little sarcastically. 

She sets the case down at my feet and looks me in the eye, "Look, I've had a rough couple of days, so if you're not Clarke can you tell me where to find her because I don't have time to deal with a waitress on a power trip." She says firmly. 

I smile at her in approval. I may have underestimated this one.   
"I'm Clarke Griffin" I reply extending my hand to her, "You can start Friday night. We just need to do something about your clothes..."

~~~~

As I walk home I sigh in relief. I have a job, at least. I also have an outfit that Clarke loaned to me.

Apparently I looked a little too wholesome to work in a bar.

Well, this should be interesting I think to myself knowing I only have to stick it out long enough to find a real job. 

~~~~

"I can't come this week Bell, I'm starting my new job" I roll my eyes at the phone.

"Well how about I come to see you then?" He presses, not to be deterred.

"Let me find out my schedule at work first. Ok Bellamy? "

"Are you sure you're ok O?" I hear the concern in his voice and i close my eyes momentarily willing myself to not tell him about the break in.

I'm fine Bell. Promise. I gotta go. I'm meeting Monty and Harper. Love you Bell."

"Love you too O." He says hanging up.

When I get to my apartment Monty, Harper and Jasper are already waiting for me.

After hearing about my break in, Monty announced he was installing a new lock, for me as well as a security system.

"Trust me Octavia, no one is getting in here again" he assures me.

"So you start your new job Friday?" Harper pipes up.

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous." I admit

"Why, where are you working? " she asks.

"This bar called Grounders..."

"You're a Grounder girl?" Jaspers outburst takes me by surprise. He struck me as being a little shy.

"Yeah" I mutter sheepishly. "You've heard of it?" I ask a little surprised.

"Who hasn't heard of it?" he responds and Monty nods in agreement.

Harper just shrugs, "Maybe we'll visit you one night after you're settled in?"

"Sure, I'll even buy you guys a round of drinks. "I say having no real idea what I'm actually in for.


	4. Lincoln

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia meets Lincoln  
> ;)

I walked to work, not wanting to waste money on the bus or a cab. It's not too bad, now that the weather is nice, but I am seriously going to need to get some type of car before winter sets in.

As I walk to the front of the line, which I might add is already starting to form at 10 at night, I get a few dirty looks and catcalls.

Before I can push my way thru the door I am stopped by the most gorgeous man I have ever seen in my life.

Head shaved, dark leather vest, muscles for days...

"You have to go to the back of the line" His deep voice interrupts my fantasy regarding his biceps. 

"I'm supposed to start work tonight. I'm Octavia." I respond, trying not to drool.

His eyes look me up and down approvingly, causing me to blush. "Nice to meet you Octavia." He takes my hand. "I'm Lincoln, the bouncer. You picked a good night to start, it's a little slow right now " he adds waving me inside.

I nod dumbly, walk into the bar and stop short. 

If this is slow what the hell does it look like when they're busy?

The entire bar is packed. In fact they would have a hard time fitting any more people inside. That is not what sets this bar apart though, not by a long shot.

There is no dance floor, no sports tv's and and no DJ and yet, everyone seems to really be having fun. 

I spot the redhead, from the diner, I think her name was Raven. She is working at the speed of light pouring multiple shots she has lined up on one end of the bar.

There is another girl behind the bar, that I haven't seen before and she is also serving drinks expertly flipping the bottles around like batons. 

At the other end of the bar Clarke is dancing, she is wearing black leather, pants and a leather vest that only emphasizes her cleavage and high heeled boots. Her long blond hair is hanging in tousled waves down her back.

She is holding a bottle of booze which she proceeds to pour in a line on the bar as she sashays frim one end to the other. 

Raven tells everyone to stand back while she throws a match, lighting it on fire with Clarke dancing behind the flames, gyrating to the beat of Paradise City.

The crowd goes crazy.

I stand there watching wondering what I have gotten myself into.

Surprisingly I'm not even worried what my brother would think, just that I wouldn't be able to make it on my own. 

I turn around, getting ready to leave when Lincoln speaks. 

"Where are you going?"

"I...umm" I am at a temporary loss for words.

"Are you scared? "

"What?! No! Of course not!" I sputter at him, only slightly insulted. 

"Good, because I look forward to seeing you dance sometime." He says giving me a look that, well let's just say I'd like to see it again and often.

"Thanks." I stammer as I turn to make my way back to the, bar. His words broke through my intimidation. I minored in dance and drama. This was just another stage I told myself.

~~~~~


	5. Fun Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Miller go out for drinks.  
> Drama ensues.

Octavia moved out almost a month ago and I still haven't seen her apartment.

She came for dinner last week but only because I kept badgering her. As her big brother it's my job to worry but she really isn't making my job any easier. 

As I sit at my desk at the station, leaving her yet another message, my partner Miller comes up to me tapping me on the shoulder.

"Hey Blake, when was the last time you had some fun?"

"I'm fun" I snort only slightly irritated. 

"Not the question. Octavia moved out 3 weeks ago, have you even gone out, let alone had a date since then?"

My silence is my answer.

"Saturday night, we're gonna check out Grounders, I've heard good things about that place. I'm not taking no for an answer either! "

"Fine" I huff out realizing maybe I do need to loosen up and have some fun.

 

~~~~

 

Well, I had survived my first week at Grounders and as long as I obeyed the rules I should be fine.

1\. Don't date the customers  
2\. Don't bring my boyfriends into the bar.  
3\. Always appear to be available but never be available.  
4\. No drugs. 

Those shouldn't be too hard. 

When I had mentioned to Clarke that I had some dance background she said that if I wanted to, I could choreograph a routine to perform on the bar Saturday night.  
She would have to see it first though so I was going to show it to her before we opened on Saturday. 

I was really excited! I invited my friends to come.

My transportation problems had sort of been solved too. Lincoln gave me a ride home on the back of his motorcycle that first night when he realized I was planning to walk home alone at four in the morning. 

I have had several daydreams about him and that bike ever since.

He offered to teach me how to ride and help me get my own bike too. 

Of course I said YES! I mean, every girl should learn to ride right? And if someone offers to teach you, well it would be incredibly rude to say no.

Ok, I am totally crushing on him but, hey I'm only human!

~~~~

***Saturday***

When the phone woke me first thing in the morning, I should have known better than to answer it 

"How long are you going to ignore me?" Bellamy asked sounding hurt.

"Sorry, I've just been busy"

"Are we still on for dinner Sunday?" He asks.

"Yes, I'll see you for dinner Sunday and I promise I will tell you every detail of my busy life. Oh, and Bell?"

"Yeah?"

"I expect you to bring a Chocolate Custard and Cannoli cake with you!" I state with a smirk I know he can hear.

"Really O?" He tries to sound put out.

"YES! I promise I'll make lasagna. Deal?" I know he won't refuse.

"Deal" he sighs.

"Love you Bell"

"I love you too, O." 

I hang up with a smile. I really miss my brother.

 

~~~~

 

Miller really wasn't kidding when he said this bar would be packed, which was surprising since there was no dance floor. 

We managed to find a small table near the back and Miller went to get the first round of drinks. While he was gone I found out why the bar was packed.

The most striking Blonde I'd ever seen jumped on the bar commanding the attention of everyone. She was wearing black leather pants and a matching black halter top with long black fringe that curved around her waist. 

Her figure was absolutely perfect. 

The music came on and she started to dance. Before I could register what happened, the bar had been set on fire and she was dancing behind it. 

By the time Miller returned with our drinks I was thankful because my mouth was dry. 

"I didn't know you had a thing for blondes" he smirked at me.

I shook my head, "I don't. Only that one." I replied never taking my eyes off of her until she hopped down fron the bar and was lost in the crowd. 

Miller laughed. "Personally I prefer brunettes. " he gestured to another girl who had climbed on the bar.

Something about her looked familiar...

 

Miller gasped suddenly.

"Hey... Bellamy...isn't that your...? "

OCTAVIA??!

Oh, she was going to have some explaining to do! 

~~~~


	6. Overreaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy runs into Octavia at work.  
> It does not go well...

The song came on and I started my performance, after a few minutes both Raven and Clarke joined me for the group part that I had taught them this morning. Luckily they were both quick learners.

The crowd loved it, I felt a thrill. My friends were at the end of the bar cheering me on.

As I glanced out at the crowds my eyes met Lincoln's for a moment.

I had to look away before I lost focus and fell off the bar.

When we were done we hopped down and quickly started serving drinks.

"Octavia that was awesome! " Harper enthused.

"Yeah, ugh you looked great." Jasper stammered shyly, ears slightly red. Monty just grinned.

"Thanks guys.." I started to answer but was cut off by a voice I know only too well. 

"Octavia Marie Blake, is this why you've been avoiding me?" My brother asks voice deadly.

"Hi Bellamy." I say meekly turning to face him.

"Hi Bellamy? Hi Bellamy? Really, that's all you've got?"

I can tell he's just getting started.

"Not out here!" I hiss at him dragging him to a back room, not noticing that we are being followed.

We reach the supply room and I turn to face him. His wrath evident, when my boss walks in.

"Octavia what is going on here?" Clarke asks warily. "Do I need to get Lincoln? " she eyes my brother up and down.

"It's none of your business!" Bellamy snaps not turning to look at her.

Clarke straightens up, "It is very much my business if one of my girls is being harassed by a jealous. Overbearing. Jack ass!" She exclaims, punctuating each word with even more vitriol than I thought she was capable of. 

"That's not what this is about..." Bellamy turns, starting to answer but then trails off as he actually sees Clarke for the first time.

"He's my very overprotective big brother. " I say apologetically to Clarke, trying very hard not to roll my eyes. "He was caught off guard. I just need 5 minutes with him and then he is going to behave!" I answer firmly giving him the evil Blake eye.

Clarke and Bellamy continue to stare at each other for a moment.

"You have 5 minutes Octavia! " Clarke replies and she flounces out.

Bellamy groans.

"What the hell is the matter with you Bellamy?" I whirl to face him. "That was my boss!"

"That was your boss?" He asks pained.

"Yes! You. Can't. Keep doing this! I am 21 years old. Stop trying to baby me."

"Octavia...I..!"

"No Bell, we will talk about this tomorrow! Now behave yourself or leave! "  
I walk out before he can reply. 

~~~~

Wow.   
Octavia's really mad at me.

Ok maybe I overreacted a bit.

Ok a lot. 

I shake my head as I realize I had another problem. 

Her boss is the blonde I was drooling over earlier.

Way to go Blake. Smooth. Real smooth. 

I walk out to the front slowly. Octavia is on the other side of the bar talking to her friends. Her boss Clarke is serving drinks. 

I walk up to her slowly.

"May I talk to you for a minute?"

"Kind of busy right now!" She replies shortly.

She was gonna make me work for it. What a princess. 

"Look, I apologize for overreacting. Okay? She's my little sister snd sometimes I have a hard time remembering she's an adult." I say raising my hands in mock surrender.

She glances at me for a minute, then nods. "Ok" she gives me a small smile.

I give her one last glance and walk back to my table. I think I'm in enough trouble for tonight.

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Clarke and Bellamy's first meeting didn't go too smoothly. Will he be able to change her opinion of him...?


	7. Second Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy runs into Clarke the next morning and tries to make a better impression.
> 
> Also we have some Linctavia

I woke up feeling a strong need for caffeine, so I threw on my robe and headed to the kitchen shaking my head as I remember last night.

Octavia's brother was cute but what a massive jerk! How she survived high school with him around was a mystery to me.

I flipped the switch to start the coffee and then headed to the shower.

Once I felt halfway human again, I got dressed. Quickly throwing on my favorite black skinny jeans and a white tank top, I rub some gel in my hair deciding to let it air dry curly, swaering when I realize I don't smell coffee.

This is not good.

When I get to the kitchen it's obvious my coffee pot has gone to a better place.

I huff in frustration, throw on a blue flannel shirt over my tee, grab my keys and leave in my search for caffeine.

 

~~~~~

 

So after I pissed Octavia off last night I figured I better make it up to her so I went to get her favorite Chocolate Custard and Cannoli cake from the bakery down the street.

Since we still hadn't talked about last night I decided to bring her some hazlenut coffee too in apology.

While I stand in line waiting to place my order I hear the door chime again as I turn halfway around I see some familiar blonde curls stand next to me.

I cringe inwardly.  
Hopefully I can make a better second impression.

I clear my throat nervously. "Hi Clarke. " I smile half apologetically.

"Hi Jackass" she retorts without batting an eyelash.

"Look, I know I deserve that after last night" I begin, " But, will you let me buy you a coffee and try to apologize? Again? " I ask.

She looks at me head tilted, unsure.

"Do you come here for coffee often? " I ask her changing my tact.

"First time" she admits. My coffee pot died and I really needed the caffeine. " she smiles ruefully.

"Ok, let me buy you the most unforgettable cup of coffee you've ever had. You may even decide you want to come back again." I give her my most charming smile.  
She finally nods in agreement. "Ok"

"Great!   How about  you grab a table and I will meet you.  What do you want?" I ask.

"Surprise me " she smirks walking to a table by the window.

I need to make a good impression, and luck must be in my favor because when I get to the front of the line I recognize the barista. "Charlotte, can you do me a favor? "

 

~~~~

 

I walk to our table a few minutes later and present her with coffee and a pastry.

She laughs when she looks at it. Charlotte drew my apology in her coffee.

 

 

"Now will you forgive me princess?"  
I ask with my best puppy dog eyes.

"Well definite points for creativity." She laughs again. "Why'd you call me princess?"

"It just seems to suit you. Friends?" I ask again, extending my hand.

"Friends" she agrees, taking my hand.

 

~~~~~

 

Bellamy left soon after causing a scene in front of my boss. I am really lucky she didn't fire me over this.

Monty, Harper and Jasper stayed until closing but left after I gave Harper a wink so Lincoln could take me home.

I smile to myself as I climbed onto the back of his bike and we're off.

Lincoln and I are friends. It is slightly frustrating that despite all the time we spend together between work, and riding lessons he has made no move to change that.

It takes a minute for me to realize we are not heading to my apartment.

"Where are you taking me? " I ask.

"To grab some food, then I want to show you something."

There aren't a lot of choices at 4 in the morning, so we head to Mickey D's grab breakfast and Lincoln takes me downtown to Buckingham fountain.

"You do know I've seen the fountain before right?" I ask him with a smile as he parks his bike. I mean everyone has come here at least once.

He smiles back, "True. But have you ever eaten breakfast and watched the sun come up by the lake?"

I shook my head.

He grabs my hand, "C'mon..."

We sat and ate in the garden across from the fountain, then we tossed our garbage and walked across Lake shore drive. He grabbed my hand and we sat on a bench right by the Lake as the Sun started to rise.

Lincoln put his arm around me and pulled me in for a kiss just as the first rays of sunlight hit the water, his other hand cupping my cheek before finding it's way into my hair.

It was our first kiss and it was absolutely perfect.

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Bellamy apologized to Clarke, now he just needs to apologize to Octavia!


	8. More Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy apologizes to Octavia

Lincoln brought me home shortly after sunrise. I don't even remember falling into bed.

I woke up around ten to my phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Morning" I hear Lincoln's deep voice greet me.

"Lincoln? Good Morning." I curse myself for sounding breathless. 

"Want to grab some breakfast? I want to show you something. "

"Sure."

"Ok, I'll pick you up in an hour. Ok?"

"Ok" I hang up and race to get ready smiling to myself and ignoring the fact that he woke me up!. 

~~~~

I When I hear Lincoln pull up on his bike I wave at him out of the window I run downstairs to meet him.

He greets me with a quick kiss before I climb on the back. I swear I will never get tired of wrapping my arms around him and feel the wind in my face.

We drive to a little street cafe where we grab some coffee and a pastry.  
"So what did you want to show me?"

"Patience Octavia. All in due time. "

I only pout a little.

When we're done we hop on his bike and head over to his cousin's garage. 

"Gustus" Lincoln greets him.

"Lincoln, and this must be Octavia? " he smiles at me.

I blush wondering what Lincoln had said about me. "Hi"

"Is it ready? " Lincoln asks. 

"Yep. Right here. " Gustus points to a motorcycle. 

"You're getting a new bike?" I ask Lincoln. 

He smiles widely. "It's for you. "

I gasp. "Lincoln...."

His face falls, "You don't like it?"

"I love it, but it's too much...I can't afford it right now..." I trail off embarrassed not even thinking how my brother may react to me owning a motorcycle.

Stop it Octavia! You are a grown woman!

He puts both hands on each side of my face. "Hey. Its ok. My cousin and I worked out a deal. I'm going to work part time here to help pay it off.:

"But Lincoln...."

"Shhh. You need wheels babe. Dont worry about it ok?"

He gives me a quick peck on the lips. "Let me do this for you ok? If it makes you feel better pay me when you can."  
"Thank you" I smile at him.

"Let's go try this baby out." He smirks at me.

~~~~

Bellamy was in a good mood

Coffee with Clarke had gone surprisingly well. We may not be friends yet but at least I was pretty sure she didn't hate me. As I thought about the blonde I couldn't help hoping that maybe I could talk my sister into putting in a good word for me.

I just had to get Octavia to forgive me first.

It took me 20 minutes to get to her neighborhood and I was forced to park my car a couple of blocks away due to the time of day.

Well I guess it could have been worse. I thought, looking at my surroundings. 

I grabbed the freshly ground coffee and the cake I promised her and walked to the door. 

"Bellamy" she smiles in spite of herself.

"Hey O. How are you?"

"Good. Come on in. Can you put that in the fridge?"

I comply, while sniffing appreciatively. "Mmmm. That smells really good."

She smiles.

I give her a hug. "I'm sorry about last night O."

"Bell..."

"No. I mean it. I didn't mean to embarrass you, its just you're my little sister and the thought of those guys leering at you like a piece of meat...it was the last thing I expected to see and I...I'm sorry. Okay?"

She gives me her, you better be, look and nods. "Ok. Just don't let it happen again. Ok? I'm lucky she didn't fire me and I need this job. " she adds as she starts to set the food on the table while motioning me to sit down.

I'm instantly on alert. "Are you okay? Do you need money?"

"No, Bell..."

"Octavia Marie Blake..." I try to control my temper.

"It's nothing. I got robbed a couple of weeks ago. No big deal. Okay? "

"No big deal? Why didn't you tell me?" My eyes widen as I try not to worry.

"Bellamy, I swear I'm ok. Monty installed an alarm system for me and a new bolt for the door. It won't happen again. Don't worry"

As I look into the eyes of my baby sister I realize she's not a kid anymore and no matter what I plan on saying to her, she won't come home. I can see the stubborn set to her chin and the steely flash in her blue eyes.

I sigh inwardly. 

"Ok. Just promise you will let me know if you need anything? Don't make me worry. " I decide to let the matter rest for now.

I can see her visibly relax, "I promise Bell, now, lets eat before it gets cold!" She scolds me.

"Yes ma'am"

"Ma'am? I'm 21 not an old lady Bell. " she rolls her eyes in typical O fashion.

We both dissolve in laughter and relax as we tease each other back and forth for the rest of the night.

I really missed my sister!

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bellamy has apologized to both Clarke and Octavia, I wonder what will happen the next time he sees Clarke....


	9. Grounder Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia gets some Grounder training from Indra and the girls.

I really enjoyed dinner with my brother last night. I missed him in spite of his mini meltdown. He kept asking me roundabout questions about work, aka Clarke. He won't admit it yet but he has a thing for her.

I had to chuckle to myself. I don't think he could handle her.

As I glanced at the clock I realized I had to hurry, I was meeting the girls to shop. Clarke said my wardrobe needed an upgrade, I couldn't argue with that...

~~~~

When I got to the coffee shop where we were meeting, Clarke, Raven and Indra were already there.

Indra was unofficially the fashion coordinator of Grounders and chances are if it was made of leather, lace or fringe, Indra would reccommend it. She was also in charge of teaching the girls basic self defense. Even though we had Lincoln, Clarke wanted to make sure all of the girls could defend themselves, sometimes we could get some real freaks at the bar.

Indra was kind of a bad ass and my personal hero. During my first week of work some guy got a little grabby and before I could even protest she grabbed his arm, flipped him over and stared down at him telling him to keep his hands to himself. 

She started teaching me some moves the next day and it was then that I learned that she and Lincoln were childhood friends. 

I'll have to remember to ask her what he was like as a kid, I thought to myself with a smile.

When we got to the first store Raven went to try on an outfit while I asked Clarke how she started the business and came up with the name. I mean she's only 22.

"Well, I had some money saved but not nearly enough to open on my own. I met Raven through a mutual friend and she had some money from a relative and here we are. " she says with a smile.

"Why the name Grounders?" I ask, curiosity getting the best of me. 

"I figured Victoria's Secret has their angels but we are more down to earth. More grounded, real, attainable. " she shrugs then adds "My mom hated that I dropped out of med school"

I gasped, "You dropped out of med school? "

"Yeah, it's not what I wanted to do." She shrugs.

"Wow, my brother would have killed me."

"I find that hard to believe Octavia. You have your brother wrapped around your finger. You also seem to be able to hold your own with him" She gives me a smile.

"Yeah, I give him hell allright" I smirk thinking of my brother.

"He seems really overprotective" she adds thoughtfully.

"He can be, mom died when I was fourteen and Bell's been looking out for me since then. He held two jobs while finishing school to get us through." I frown for a minute thinking how hard it was for him.

"Wow. That must have been hard."

I shrug, "We made it work"

"Ok, how do I look?" Raven interrupts us wearing a white flared skirt and a red midriff top.

"You look hot" Clarke approves.

"Rae, you know your skinny butt can wear anything right?" Indra remarks.

The rest of us just laugh. As Raven says, "Well I guess I'm getting this then." 

I end up with a pair of black leather pants and a bright blue silky top that is tight across my chest but floats loosely around my waist. The girls swear it brings out my eyes.

Clarke gets some black skinny jeans a blak lace tank with a sheer white lacy overlay.

Indra keeps it simple and sporty, blue jeans, a baseball tee and a biker jacket.

With our purchases in hand we all head our separate ways but I hang back with Clarke for a minute.

"Bellamy feels really bad about the other night" I say 

"Oh" she laughs, "yeah, don't worry he's already apologized several times"

"He did? When?"

"I ran into him at this coffee shop the other day and he bought me a coffee."

I stare at her in silence.

"Well I gotta go, a delivery is coming in an hour, later O" and she dashes off while I am left wondering if she has a thing for my brother. 

 

~~~~

 

"Again Octavia! You can do this."  
Indra's voice spurs me on as I try to get away from Lincoln, who has grabbed me from behind pinning my arms to my chest.

I open my hands, palms facing down and thrust sharply downward, breaking his hold. Then I stomp on his foot. 

"Ouch! Hey!! This is just practice!" Lincoln complains. 

"Sorry" I wince.

Indra laughs, "Octavia that was awesome! Didn't expect that did you Linc?"

"Well I think it's safe to say she can handle herself." Lincoln huffs.

"That's enough for today anyway, we open in a couple of hours. See you guys later." Indra says while we head out the door.

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Indra and I really hope she returns for season 5!


	10. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy goes to Grounders for the first time after his meltdown.  
> It doesn't go well...or does it?

Bellamy was a little nervous. 

He hadn't seen Clarke since he bought her coffee after losing his temper with Octavia.

Even knowing she accepted his apology, he still wanted to make a better impression this time around.

At least I won't be surprised when O starts dancing he thought ruefully.

When Miller and I got to Grounders, it was already packed but Octavia had reserved a table for us and her friends, who were coming too. 

"Are you going to be ok tonight? " Miller asks seriously. 

"Yeah. I just had no idea Octavia was working here last time."

Miller nods in understanding, eyes scanning the crowd, then he grins, "Your blonde is here though" He gestures to Clarke dancing on the bar.

I turn my head so quickly I should have whiplash.  
I am so screwed.

I lick my lips involuntarily. "I'll get the first round" I tell him and head to the bar.

"Hey Bell, what are you drinking tonight? " Octavia asks me as Clarke jumps down from the bar.

"Two Buds" I say, eyes on Clarke. 

"Bellamy..." Octavia warns. 

"What? "I ask innocently.

"You know what. She's my boss, don't screw this up ok?" She says pointedly going to get my beer.

Clarke must feel my eyes on her and walks towards me just as Octavia hands me the drinks.

"Beer huh?" She comments.

"It gets the job done" I shrug.

She nods to Octavia, " I think you need a shot, on the house. You also need a proper initiation to Grounders"

Octavia smirks while handing a shot of tequila to both Clarke and I as well as taking one herself.

"Salt, slam and suck." She says as we all down our shots and finish with the lime.

"What do you mean by initiate?" I ask, raising my eyebrows, trying not to sound nervous.

"Well" Clarke begins, "it's ladies night tonight...and you're single right?"

"Yeah...but"

"But nothing Bell, you haven't dated any one seriously since Roma" Octavia interjects.

I glare at her.

"Perfect!" Clarke says with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

She grabs the bullhorn, "Listen up ladies! The bidding has started at $20. For tonight only you win a round of drinks and breakfast at Finn's diner accompanied by the handsome Bellamy Blake!" She addresses the crowd waving her hand at me like she is auctioning off a car.

"What are you doing?" I hiss at her in disbelief. 

"It's called payback Bellamy" she sasses me with a wink. "Now hop up on the bar and let the ladies get a look at you!"

Not knowing how to get out of this, and feeling a lot of eyes on me, I figure I should try to be a good sport and I hop on the bar. Thats when the whistle's and catcalls start.

I hear a Bruno Mars song come on and I start to strut along the length of the bar, to the beat of the music, much to Octavia's amusement. 

I'm too hot

Hot damn

Call the police and the fireman...

"$40" I hear someone call.

I start to let loose and shake my stuff.

"$100" calls another.

"Show some skin!" One of the ladies shouts. 

"$150"

"Looking good!"

I take off my shirt and swing it around over my head before pointedly throwing it directly at Clarke. She laughs at me, her eyes sparkling with amusement. 

This girl is something else.

In the end the bidding war ends at $300. Some girl named Mia who apparently has money to burn.

She and her friend Mel join the table with Miller, Harper, Monty and Jasper who arrived in time to see my little show. I have a feeling I am never gonna live this down.

Clarke uses the money to buy the crowd a round of drinks.

Somewhere along the way Mia hits it off with Jasper which is OK with me. I have my eye on a certain blonde firecracker anyway. 

As the night wears on I end up letting them use the voucher for the Diner and head to the bar to talk to Clarke who just called for last round.

"What can I get you Bellamy?" She asks all wide eyed innocence.

"Don't give me that innocent look, I'm onto you princess." I tell her, unable to hide my smile.

"So do you have a love connection? " she asks nodding towards our table. 

"Maybe" I reply, noting her face fall slightly, giving me the boldness to continue. "She's really into Octavia's friend Jasper..."

"Oh. Well. We can always try again on the next ladies night..." she offers.

"I don't think that will be necessary. "

"Why not?"

I lean over the bar and whisper directly in her ear. "You owe me for tonight, and I plan to collect" 

"What do you want?" She gulps nervously.

"Coffee with me everyday this week and dinner on your night off"

I notice a faint flush color her cheeks.  
"That's six dates!" She protests.

"Clarke. I got up on a bar, took off my shirt and danced half naked in front of my little sister, listening to the whistles and catcalls of strange women the entire time. You're lucky I'm not demanding more" I smirk in mock annoyance.

She rolls her eyes. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow Bellamy"

"Bye Clarke" I wink at her.

"Later Octavia" I call out, turning to catch up to Miller. 

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke may have had her fun with Bellamy, but now she has 6 dates with him! 
> 
> I think Bellamy won this round...

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a work in progress that I originally posted on Wattpad. I am more than half way done with it and hopefully editing and posting it here will help me get back to finishing this as I have neglected it for far, far too long.
> 
> Reviews and comments are appreciated.


End file.
